


Stories of Omegaverse Children

by TheSnakeBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children are the main characters, Cute Kids, Just adding random names XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnakeBoy/pseuds/TheSnakeBoy
Summary: Short stories of children in omegaverse. The ages may vary, but the main characters of the stories will always be 17 or younger.Hope you enjoyyyy!!





	1. Chapter 1

This is a chapter to introduce people to my verse(since everyone has their own verse or preferences) and to the stories.

First, in my verse, alphas are the ones that impregnate, omegas are the ones that get pregnant, and betas can do both, male or female. I know, I know, betas are the more 'regular' ones and regular humans can't impregnate others AND get pregnant. But that's just how I think it should be. Also, I know in a lot of verses, alpha females have a very, very, very low chance of getting pregnant, but it can happen, and same for omega males getting someone pregnant. That's not true for my verse. Can't happennnn. It likely won't come up very often, but I wanted to address it anyway.

Second, compared to other verses, omegas and alphas aren't as rare. Instead of 20% A, 70% B, and 10% O, it's more 25% A, 50% B, and 25% O. It's more realistic genetically, according to someone I follow on tumblr, plus it seems that people always mix up the amount of them anyway.

Third, scent glands are on both sides of the neck, where it connects with the shoulders, the wrists, and on the inner and upper parts of the thighs. I know it's more common without the glands on the thighs, but I'd like to have them there.

Fourth(this should have been first), everyone presents when they're born. Since genitals are different in omegaverse, I don't see why doctors wouldn't be able to tell what dynamic it is. I get it, though, the genitals change during puberty. I like the idea of presenting when older(in their teens) too, but for my verse, everyone presents at birth(or maybe later on in pregnancy).

Fifth, the social views. In my verse, omegas are just regular people. Of course, they're seen are precious and sensitive and they 'need to be properly taken care of', but they aren't worshipped(much XD). They definitely aren't seen as property, they have rights. Again, of course, alphas will stake claim on omegas, but they don't actually own them.

Sixth, there are the normal things in my verse, read around, and you'll see them. Omegas nest, everyone can get feral, omegas have heats while alphas get ruts. Betas don't have either.

Seventh, alphas give the mating bite to their mate. Their mate can bite back if they want, they don't have to. Everyone in my verse is able to bite their mate, but alphas are usually the ones to do it.

Seventh, these are the things I'd like to have in my verse, but aren't major. I like the idea of omegas being more sensitive to weather(or anything, really). Not all omegas, but the majority(95% probably) will get cold or hot easily. Anyone can do it, but alphas are usually the one to court their crush.

Eighth(this was suggested), omega males give birth naturally, through the butthole and they breastfeed.

Ninth, all males have penises and all females have vaginas. That's all I'll say, since I don't wanna make this too graphic.

This is all I can think of for now. If there are any changes to this in the stories, I will say so in the notes or at the top of the chapter. Example: People can shift into wolves, so I'll say 'this chapter includes people shifting into wolves.'

Next up: Story info

Leo: Beta

Kaiyen: Omega

Alice: Alpha

Thomas: Alpha

Peter: Beta

Lillian: Omega

Harper: Beta

Edmund: Transdynamic Omega(AtO[Alpha to Omega)

Aubrey: Beta

Janett: Beta

These are just random names I chose to use in the first few chapters. Since these are like oneshots, I'll be adding new characters. I'll tell you the names at the top, along with their age, gender, and dynamic, just in case. There aren't ages here because I haven't decided yet. Again, they are children of some age XD.

I don't know what else to say, other than to tell you that these are random cute stories for anyone to read. They'll be all over the place. I may or may not make some part two's of a couple of them.

Cyaaa~


	2. Silly Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha is being silly and the other kids giggle at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice- Alpha, 6  
> Harper- Beta, 6  
> Peter- Beta, 5  
> Lillian- Omega, 6  
> Edmund- Alpha, 5
> 
> Tell me if I forgot anything, alright?
> 
> Enjoyyyyy!!

It was a fun day for Alice. She had learned how to make people laugh. She just turned six a week ago, and she wanted to make sure everyone knew how grown up she was.

Carefully, during recess, Alice walked behind Harper and gently squeezed her sides, just above her hips, repeatedly, until there was a squirming beta falling to her knees laughing. Alice pulled her hands away and smiled. Harper calmed down and looked up at Alice with a smile.

"That tickled," Harper said, stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah?" Alice asked with a smirk. "Well this will too!" She dived down and tickled the beta again.

The children were both laughing when Peter walked over with his head tilted. Alice took a break from tickling Harper when she noticed Peter. 'Oooo, another victim!' she thought, standing up and walking over to the boy.

Peter's parents never really tickled him. They always found different ways to entertain him. Peter didn't know what Alice was doing to Harper and why they were having fits of giggles. That was, until Alice reached down and squeezed the beta's sides.

Peter immediately started laughing and backing away, only to be followed by the alpha. Peter started running with a playful shout. Some other kids looked at them and ran in the other direction. One of them shouted, "There's a tickle monster!!"

Alice caught Peter and tickled him again. She stopped only run around and find another victim. She tickled many other children before reaching Lillian. She lifted her hands out to tickle she unsuspecting Omega.

Lillian noticed the alpha and squealed, "Please don't tickle me."

Alice pulled her hands back and pouted. "Okay, I won't," She said, opening her arms for a hug. The omega smiled and stepped closer. Alice wrapped her arms around Lillian and grinned. "How about I tell you a joke instead?"

Lillian nodded, "Yeah, sure!"

"Okay," Alice said, thinking of a joke. "Where does a dog go to get it's tail fixed?"

"I don't know, where?"

"The retail store!"

The omega started giggling, even though she didn't know why it was funny. It just was. "Silly alpha," She said.

Alice pulled away from the hug and kissed Lillian's cheek. When the omega blushed, Alice walked away to find more people to tickle. She didn't really get much of a chance to tickle other alphas, seeing as they thought they were to dominant to submit to something as weak as being tickled.

Recess was almost over when Alice found her last victim. Edmund. Edmund was an alpha, but he acted more like an omega. Alice walked over to Edmund, hoping he wouldn't notice her too soon. He didn't notice her until her arms were wrapped around him. Edmund yelped in surprise, turning to look at Alice with a blush on his face. He opened him mouth to question her, but the only thing that came out was a giggle. Then another, and another, and more as Alice tickled him. He ended up on his back, trying to escape the tickle torture.

Alice backed away only a moment before the bell rung. She held out her hand to Edmund, but he shook his head and caught his breath. Alice looked him over before nodding and walking away.

"Today was a good day," Alice told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should make a part two for when they're older?
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you have any ideas. I'll try my best to write them out for you.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teens courting and being courted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Leo- Beta, 15  
> Alice- Alpha, 16  
> Lillian- Omega, 16  
> Thomas- Alpha, 16  
> Aubrey- Beta, 15  
> Harper- Beta, 16

It's Valentine's Day.

\-----

Leo didn't want to be the beta boy that courts a beta girl. That's what usually happens. Beta boy, beta girl. And then there's the alphas that are supposed to court omegas.

Leo sighed and looked around. He's only a teenager, yet he feels so lonely without a date for Valentine's day. Leo can wait until he's older to find someone and he knows it.

The truth is, Leo wants an alpha mate. He hates it, but it's true. He brought a small box of chocolates to school, planning to give them to Thomas, but Thomas likes Kaiyen. Thomas is always with Kaiyen. Always.

Leo ate his lunch in peace, hoping for the period to end. He had a free period with Thomas after lunch, and that meant seeing Thomas leave to give Kaiyen a Valentine's Day present.

\-----

Meanwhile, in the lunch room..

Alice's face was bright red as she walked over to Lillian's lunch table. Janett look up first. Then Aubrey, then Lillian, then Harper.

"Hey girls," Alice said, smiling at the group of friends before laughing nervously. She looked Lillian in the eyes. "Hi Lily."

Alice gently thrusted a single lily at Lillian, "This is you," she said, then did the same with a rose. "And this is me." 

Lily blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted, "I'm not done." With a blush, Alice continued. "If you keep those flowers together, they'll spend the res of their lives together. I want them to, because they represent us. I want us to spent the rest of our lives together."

Both of their faces were cherry red.

"Are you asking me out?"

Alice nodded and smiled nervously. Lillian stood up and hugged Alice.

"I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you," Lillian whispered in the alpha's ear and kissed her cheek.

\-----

Meanwhile, while Alice was talking to Lillian..

"Did you get a gift for me?" Harper asked Aubrey, getting a nod as a reply.

Aubrey held up some chocolates, whispering, "What about you?"

Harper held up a little stuffed koala with a red, heart decorated bow.

They switched and giggled. They looked around to make sure no one was looking, then pecked each other on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," Harper said, hugging her girlfriend.

"You too," Aubrey whispered.

\-----

Meanwhile, after lunch..

Leo walked into his classroom and sat at his desk. Thomas walked in soon after, carrying a colored paper bag with hearts on it. He sat down next to Leo with a blush on his face. The bell rang and the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet.

Leo chuckled and shook his head, "Good luck courting today. You seem nervous."

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little nervous," Thomas replied, then took a deep breath. Thomas took a bag of Valentine's candy out of the colored paper one and opened it. He grabbed a piece and moved his hand close to Leo. "You want it?"

"Sure," Leo chirped, grabbing the candy. "Thank you, Thomas."

"Actually," Thomas grinned, grabbing another piece out and giving it to Leo, "You can have this too."

Leo giggled out a 'thank you' and smiled. Thomas was the only one that knew of his absolute love for candy. Leo couldn't even eat a piece before he was handed three more.

"And this," Thomas said.

"Thank y-"

"Actually," Thomas interrupted, shoving the bag gently at Leo, "You can have the whole bag."

"Wow, thank you, Tho-"

"And this," Thomas said, reaching into the paper bag, grabbing out a bouquet of flowers and giving to Leo. "And this, too." Thomas handed Leo the bag.

Leo gasped quietly and looked inside. There were too many bags of candy and boxes of chocolate to count, along with a couple of cute stuffed animals.

"And this," Thomas chuckled before slipping a folded Valentine's Day card in Leo's hands. Leo didn't open it, he just stared at it.

"And last, but certainly not least," Leo heard Thomas whisper in his ear, "This."

Leo turned his head to look at Thomas before Thomas had a chance to kiss his cheek, so they ended up with their lips against one another's. Leo gasped, but didn't pull back. He sat there, wide eyed, as Thomas closed his eyes and shifted a little closer, trying not to fall out of his chair.

Leo closed his eyes when Thomas started moving his lips. For a moment, Leo forgot they were in the middle of the classroom. Neither of them really knew how to kiss, but neither of them really cared either.

Both were blushing messes when Thomas pulled away. Leo opened his eyes and looked around. No one was staring at them, so Leo felt safe enough to let out a quiet whine.

"I meant to kiss you on your cheek. Sorry," Thomas whispered.

Leo shook his head and squeaked out, "Don't be."

"Open the card."

Leo opened the card.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Thomas whispered.

Leo read the card. Then he reread the card. Then he looked back and forth between the card and Thomas' face a few times. Then he read the card one more.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' was written on the card, as neatly as Thomas could manage.

"I thought.. I thought you liked Kaiyen..?" Leo whispered, staring at the words.

Thomas snickered, "Kaiyen is my step-brother."

"Oh. Y-you.. Can you, uh, a-ask me out-t loud?" Leo asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

Thomas nodded, his face as red as a tomato, "Leo, w-will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend," Leo said, opening his arms for a hug. Thomas hugged Leo and the both of them blushed.

Good thing there were only a few students in their class.

After a couple of minutes, the teacher entered the room. Both of them signed out and roamed the halls of the school, holding hands.

"I can't believe you thought I liked Kaiyen," Thomas said.

Leo looked at his feet, "Well, you guys were hanging out all the time and he was always at your house when I came over.. I know, I'm dumb.."

"You're not dumb," Thomas chuckled. "Hey, after school is over, wanna hang out at my house?"

"Yeah."

Leo didn't know what was happening. His head was spinning and his heard was pumping. But there was one thing he did know.

He was happy.

...

And he forgot to give Thomas those chocolates.


End file.
